


Wishing On A Star

by DailyDianakko



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana Needs A Hug, Do not cross post to other sites, Healing, Vent Piece, chariot is a good mentor, coming to grips with death, diana has trauma about her mother, dianakko hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: “Do you wanna be there to see how I turn out?”Diana craves the power of the Claiomh Solais, she needs it to fix a mistake.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Wishing On A Star

Diana had grown up on stories of the famous White Witch Shiny Chariot. The fabled Witch’s many feats preformed in front of crowds, written about in books. She had spent years in her childhood collecting the cards, posters, and stories. She had even gotten to see the famous final show of the performer herself. As Diana had gotten older, her attention had turned to what the Witch had wielded. The mythical Shiny Rod, or as the legends had called it, the Claiomh Solais. The fabled words that activated its magic were even more intriguing. Diana had poured hours, weeks, and even years into researching the power. Diana craved that magic power of the White Witch. Of Shiny Chariot. In her later years, she began to hunt for the whereabouts of Chariot in secrecy. The appearance of Akko clutching the rod had shaken Diana to her core. It couldn’t be the thing she had been looking for. It had to be fake. Chariot was its wielder, and only the White Witch herself could control the might of the stars.

After the missile crisis, Ursula had been unmasked as the White Witch and Diana’s search had ended. Shiny Chariot had been found. Her hopes had vanished with the rod, but maybe-just maybe Chariot knew more. Maybe she could summon it back. Fix what had been hurting Diana. Give her the magical fix it all that she had been hunting. No mundane magic could help her, but Diana had been sure that the power that came from the stars, from the very heavens themselves, could help.

Diana was desperate, and so she was not terribly surprised when she found herself neglecting her patrol route in favor of heading to Chariot’s quarters. As Diana approached the door, anxiety began to take root in her heart and creep its way through her body. She began to absentmindedly rub the hem of her shirt in her thumb and forefinger as her breathing quickened. Her footsteps stopped entirely. She was frozen outside the door, anxiety and doubt had chilled her and stopped her movements entirely.

Diana wanted to knock, she needed the power of the stars, wanted it, craved it; but she feared judgment. She was a Cavendish. She needed to know the answers to everything. But she didn’t know what she absolutely needed to know. She didn’t know how to bring her mother back. Many times she wished on stars for her mother to get better, and many times she was denied. But direct power, that magic surely could bring her mother back. And Chariot had it. But she couldn’t move. Fear of judgment and of what Chariot might do. What if she was sent away? Magicians and Witches were known for keeping secrets after all. And reviving the dead was not something that could be taken lightly.

So caught up in the static of her mind, Diana failed to notice the presence behind her. “Diana?” a voice called out. A hand lightly touching her shoulder brought Diana to the present and threw her out of the spiral she had caught herself in. Whirling around in surprise, Diana nearly crashed into the figure that stood behind her. It was Professor Chariot herself in a red tracksuit holding a mug.

“Diana, are you alright?” the concern in the Chariot’s eyes and the hand that had found its way to her shoulder made Diana flinch. She opened her mouth to rattle off a stiff but polite answer; but the longing in her, the question she needed answered made her pause. The traitorous thought of what if Chariot refused to talk to her from her previous one sided shouting match crept into her brain. Diana didn’t regret it. She never could when it came to Akko, but the idea that Chariot would refuse her due to the uncouth behavior she exhibited hurt greatly. The silence stretched between the two. Chariot gently nudged Diana forwards. “Why don’t we have a cup of tea and chat? I can see you have a lot on your mind.”

Desperate to regain some control, Diana gave a stiff nod. “Very well professor. There are some…questions I would like to ask.” Chariot gave a nod and held open the door for Diana. Diana took a few steps into the room and Chariot quickly followed behind her.

“Please sit down Diana,” Chariot gestured to a nearby desk “I’ll brew some more tea. Is chamomile fine?” Diana gave a noise of confirmation and walked to the desk nestled in a corner of the room. It was surrounded by various forms of clutter, mostly paperwork. Choosing one of the seats, Diana tucked her skirt underneath her and sat down, crossing her ankles and folding her hands quietly in her lap. Soon, Chariot set a mug of tea in front of her, and placed a wobbling tray with milk and sugar in the center of the table. The redhead then moved to the opposite side and settled down in the other seat, cradling her own mug.

Diana ignored the milk and sugar in favor of wrapping her hands around the mug drawing heat from the tea. The soft aroma of chamomile calmed her, and the ice in Diana’s veins began to melt. She cleared her throat and looked Chariot in the eyes. Diana would finally ask the great White Witch the answer to bringing her mother back. “Chariot, can,” Diana took a breath to calm herself further “…does the Claiomh Solais possibly have the power to return someone to life?” Diana’s eyes dropped to her mug as she waited on the answer. She heard Chariot take a sharp breath and Diana’s grip on the mug tightened.

“Oh Diana…..No, it can’t. The Shiny Rod has powers beyond comprehension, but it cannot bring back the dead. It can heal mortal wounds, it can transform, but the power of resurrection is beyond it. The stars are powerful, but even the stars are bound by magic’s will. They may interfere in mortal matters, but the Earth is not their realm, and therefore any interference deemed minute in the grand scheme is forbidden. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Diana’s vision swam with tears. Chariot did not sound like she was lying, and Diana was aware of the limitations of certain star magics. The same principle Chariot had described was one that was covered in scrying. That was why visions taken from stars were never complete or fully fathomable. The stars could only show glimpses of what would be to their favored children.

Chariot leaned over and covered one of Diana’s hands with her own. “Why don’t you tell me about her?” She asked, tears in her own eyes. She could guess who Diana had been asking for. The ache Diana had been suffering with could be felt by many of the staff, but the girl had been aloof and unapproachable.

“It won’t bring her back.” Diana’s hollow answer rang out in the room. Her world was crashing around her. What was her effort worth if magic could not bring back the life that was stolen? Her mother would never see her efforts. Never know of them. Diana didn’t even have the consolation of a tree; her mother had been too weak after the sickness had robbed Bernadette of her magic.

“It will, for us. For a moment. Stories have their own magic, and memories can be passed down through them.” Chariot gave Diana a teary smile. The warmth and care in them spoke volumes. Diana took a shaky breath. She was safe here. And maybe, having her mother back just for a moment, even in her memory, would be enough. Letting a few tears fall, Diana began.

“When I was younger, my mother often gave the maids off on Saturdays. She would always make me chicken nuggets then, always dinosaur shaped…….”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another vent, kind of dealing with the fact that I can't change other people. If that makes sense. Like you can love, grieve, and lay it to rest, and you'll heal. It won't be instant, but you'll get there.


End file.
